


Stay With Me

by redonpointe



Series: Ghosts in Red [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redonpointe/pseuds/redonpointe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha contemplates an old photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

The lens was foggy from the spray of beach water and salty breeze, but the picture was still one of Natasha's favorites. John must've taken it. She'd been too distracted with Sherlock's lips on hers to pay much attention.

But she remembered the seconds leading up to that kiss. The way the sun caught the blue in Sherlock's eyes. His strong arms pulling her against his chest. The warmth of him against her back.

"Stay with me," she'd requested in a moment of quiet vulnerability.

He'd bowed his head and replied against her lips with, "Always," only to catch her in a heated kiss a moment later.


End file.
